


glass planes

by anachronist



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronist/pseuds/anachronist
Summary: It's not that he lies often.Neither does he tell the truth.[Originally posted on an old lj account - October 2009]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	glass planes

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating more stuff after the data breach.
> 
> Original A/N:
>
>> I'm not too confident about this piece. >_>

It's not that he lies often: the truth is out there for anyone to see, as plain as shards of clear, green glass scattered on the desert sands, freshly broken from the shock of unprepared realization. Neither does he tell truth: reality is sharp-edged brilliance, and those who try to grasp it must get their hands cut in the process, and the blood spilling from their wounds dyes the sand red and distorts its original shine.

Life had its little conspiracies, and it wasn't Gin's job to make it easier for anyone. That was one game he'd play until the end, until the difference of play and reality faded into the background, bits and pieces of glass sparkling in the sea of sand that made up the world.

Someday, Gin would have to shatter the world he walked in and bleed out the consequences of his choices. He lived everyday pretending that the end didn't exist, and laughed when he left the illusory sky of Las Noches to visit a fake Karakura town. When (or if) Aizen fashioned that key to the heavens, the earth would rend at the outpouring of light, and in some obscure corner Gin would populate a mountain with persimmon trees.

It would be the perfect sanctuary for the downfall of a lie.


End file.
